


For Your Entertainment

by writingonpostcards



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Neighbors, Porn Star AU, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: Jack and Bitty are in a long distance relationship, so it's understandable that Jack watches porn sometimes. He usually tries to find videos of boys who look like his boyfriend - enter Kent, the porn-star... also Bitty's neighbour.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PBJ_EpiFest_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PBJ_EpiFest_2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Song/Artist: For Your Entertainment/Adam Lambert
> 
> Prompt Details: Jack and Bitty are in a long distance relationship, so it's understandable that Jack watches porn sometimes. He usually tries to find videos of boys who look like his boyfriend - enter Kent, the porn-star (whose videos Jack promptly shares with Bitty because he's so attracted to him it's not funny). Fast forward some amount of time: Bitty is out and about when he bumps into the very porn-star his boyfriend likes so much.
> 
> Additional Info: I'd love if Bitty blurted out "My boyfriend likes you!" or something to that effect. Also hopefully we all know this is leading to a fairly dirty threesome scene ;)
> 
> "Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
> You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
> Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
> I'm here for your entertainment"

**FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT**

*-*-*

“Eric!” Kent opens the door before Bitty’s even had the chance to knock. “Is it a coffee day or a tea day?”

“Tea, for sure. Lord, I’m dead on my feet.”

“Come on in. I’ll get some water going.”

Bitty toes off his shoes in the corridor and follows along behind Kent, separating off into the lounge room as Kent continues on to the kitchen.

He lies down on the couch and throws his feet up over an arm, sighing out as the aches and pains from being on his feet all day start their gentle throb.

“Up.” Bitty lifts his feet for Kent, who slips under them and starts massaging them to Bitty’s utter relief.

“Five customised cakes to decorate today.  _ Five _ . And Bianca was off sick so I barely got a lunch break.”

“Did you want food as well?”

“Do you have an entire baked chicken on hand?”

Kent laughs and shoves Bitty’s feet off him. “I’ll order an early dinner if you want. You skyping with Jack tonight?”

“Does the day end in ‘y’?”

“Seriously, I shouldn’t even bother with pleasantries,” Kent says with mocked offense.

Bitty pokes his tongue out at his strangely tactile neighbour and levers himself up to sit cross-legged on the couch so he can drink his tea. Kent always has the best tea. A surprise find to Bitty once upon a time. He never pictured the jock-type who favours backwards baseballs hats and has his own home-gym to be a tea connoisseur. He also didn’t expect Kent to be so invested in top 40 pop, but he really should know better than to judge a book by its’ cover.

“Okay, I’ve ordered some Thai food. Should be here in forty.”

“Thanks Kent. My fingers hurt from hand folding hundreds of darn fondant flowers.”

“You’re all good. I know you’re stressed about this weekend. If you want to crash in on my dinners you’re more than welcome.”

Bitty smiles thankfully at Kent. “I’m not stressed, just over-worked.”

“I’m surprised you’re still skyping every night. Jack’s going to be here in three days.”

“It’s just what we do.” Bitty shrugs and takes another sip of his tea. “Speaking of, I actually had an idea I’d like to run by you.”

“Shoot.”

“Well, since you’re practically my best friend out here—“

“Practically?”

“Do not sass me, mister.”

Kent throws his arms up in a ‘not guilty’ pose.

“I was hoping you’d want to come over and meet Jack?”

Bitty hopes his nerves don’t show themselves on his face. It’s something he’s been thinking about ever since he and Jack blocked this out in their calendars almost two months ago. Kent knows so much about Jack already—possibly too much—because Bitty sometimes forgets that people who aren’t in love with Jack might not want to hear all his stories about him. Kent has never complained though, and he remembers a lot of what Bitty tells him, asking after Jack and remembering little things like his love of apples and hatred of the colour orange.

Jack knows a lot about Kent too, seeing as what Bitty said earlier is true. Kent is Bitty’s best-friend in the area. Even the co-workers he spends his week with aren’t as close, though he frequently goes out for dinner with them.

“Bitty, if you weren’t holding a hot tea right now, I’d give you a hug. Of course I’ll meet Jack. I’ve only been wanting to for forever.” Bitty exhales, relieved. “You’ve been actually worried about this, haven’t you.”

“Well, yeah,” Bitty admits. “I really want you two to get along.”

“And I’m sure we will.”

*-*-*

Bitty gets back from work the next day only marginally tired. After all those wedding cakes yesterday, everything is old-hat for Bitty. He could bake rainbow cakes, and layer cakes, and croquembouche in his sleep.

He overcooks again at dinner, and uses his second to last Tupperware to store the leftovers. At least Jack will help him get through some this weekend. Not that Bitty won’t be baking fresh meals for them, because of course he will, he loves cooking for Jack, who’s as much in love with Bitty’s cooking as he is with Bitty himself. But Jack needs the extra fuel for hockey, so he’ll go through the freezer for snacks in between meals. Bitty chirps him about his bottomless stomach, but really, he loves it.

He opens up his laptop and logs into skype, waiting for Jack’s icon to go green, which it does with a promptness that implies Jack’s been hanging offline waiting for Bitty.

Jack’s face comes up on screen, smiling already.

“Hi, Bittle.”

“Hey, honey.”

Jack’s in his room. Bitty remembers the last time he was there with Jack. It had only been for a night but they’d stayed up the entire time just talking and playing games.

“The things I’m going to do with you when I get there,” Jack says, apropos of nothing.

“Like what, Mr. Zimmermann?”

“Like… kissing you.”

“Just kissing me?”

“No. More.”

A phone alarm goes off on Jack’s end and when he swipes it off his face falls.

“Something wrong?”

“Yes,” Jack grinds out, then sighs. “No, not really. I just have to go, but I wanted…”

“Mm. I know.”

Jack checks his phone again, stalling.

“Honey, if you’ve got somewhere to be that’s totally fine. We can continue this when I see you. Two days.”

“Two days,” Jack repeats. “Wait, that reminds me. I have something I want to show you.”

Jack’s excitement is back, and Bitty watches as he starts clicking around on his computer.

“A good something?”

“Yeah. There. Sent it to your email.”

“I’ll check after.”

“Okay, Bits. Love you. See you soon.”

“Can’t wait. Love you, Jack.”

Jack blows a kiss to the camera then logs off. Bitty’s sad that their conversation was so short tonight, but he understands Jack’s works commitments, and he never wants to pressure Jack to choose what to prioritise.

Jack’s email comes through quickly. Bitty checks over the flight details—Jack’s been travelling with his team— saving them into his phone so that he’s one-hundred percent sure when to expect Jack, and when to have food ready for him. Travelling always makes Jack hungry.

The email has a post-script. A link with a “maybe we can try this on the weekend?” and a rare emoticon.

Bitty clicks on it knowing what it will be.

It’s not out of the ordinary for Jack to link Bitty to porn. They’d discussed it early in their relationship, about what kind of things were and weren’t okay to do when they were away from each other (watching porn = okay; flirting = okay; hooking up with someone = not okay). Bitty has never been a big watcher, and even less so now that he’s past the ‘figuring shit out’ stage of his sexuality, but he’s not opposed, and he wants to be aware of Jack’s kinks and preferences, so he always watches the ones Jack sends him.

Bitty thinks about the last time him and Jack had sex while he gets up the video. When Bitty and Jack had met in the middle in some random town for a weekend and they didn’t make it all the way into the bedroom before Jack was on his knees.

Bitty runs his fingers along his stomach as the video begins, and a dark-haired man is reclining on a bed, half undressed and asleep. A blonde male walks into frame, his back to the camera. Something about the gait strikes Bitty as familiar. It’s probably just because he’s seen one with the same actor in it before.

Bitty’s just beginning to ease his shorts off when the blonde man comes around the bed and his face is shown.

Bitty hits the spacebar.

He lifts his laptop up so his nose is an inch from the screen. Is that—could that be… Kent?

No, that’s not right. Bitty and Kent have been hanging out for  _ months _ . Bitty would know if he had a friend who did porn.

Still, Bitty is uneasy as he hits the spacebar again, and his arousal has dimmed.

The blonde onscreen speaks and Bitty hits pause again, because that voice, hell even that exact phrase, is familiar.

Only Kent could imbue a simple ‘hey’ with such intensity.

Bitty watches another minute just to confirm that it’s Kent. It is. One hundred percent. Kent is in Jack’s porn video.

He’s still a little turned on, and Bitty enters into a crisis about whether that’s because of the porn in general, or because of Kent. He decides porn in general, because, if it wasn’t that, he’d have felt something before now, what with seeing Kent regularly.

*-*-*

Bitty checks his flashcards are in order. They are. There’s nothing else he can justifiably do that isn’t straight out procrastinate, so he takes a giant breath to gather his wits, then picks up the pear tart and heads over to Kent’s.

He knocks on the door with his elbow and then waits.

When Kent opens the door he looks absolutely like he ordinarily does. Jeans, a loose top, hair in disarray. Bitty flushes anyway because now he knows. He knows why Kent smirks at him when he stares too long, knows just why he looked familiar the first time he opened the door for Bitty.

Before Kent can even offer his customary ‘hey’, Bitty’s blurting out, “My boyfriend really likes you—your videos.”

Kent’s eyebrows raise up as Bitty’s stomach drops.

“Darn. Lord I’m sorry. That is not how I wrote this conversation going. I have it on my flashcards, see?” He lifts the pie to show them as proof. “It’s coz of this tart I made for you special, and so I can’t carry my cards separately, and—“

“Eric, deep breath.” Kent takes the pie from Bitty. “Do you want to come in and try it again? Though I gotta say, I think it worked fine. I figured you’d find out eventually.”

“Really?” Bitty follows Kent into his kitchen, automatically getting out two plates for the tart.

“Well, yeah.” Kent grabs a large knife and cuts into the tart. “I’m not ashamed of working in porn, I just don’t slip it into conversation.”

“Of course not.” Bitty says, then wonders if that was offensive. “I’m sorry. Was that a judgemental thing to assume?”

“Nah. Depends why you assumed it, though. I just don’t see it as a big deal, so I don’t tell people who I think will make it into that.”

“Was I… do you think I’m one of those people?” Kent hasn’t told Bitty, after all.

“Nope. I’d already decided I was going to tell you the next time the opportunity came up.” Kent carries two loaded plates to his kitchen island and sits at a bar stool. Bitty sits next to him. “To be honest, I thought you recognised me from day one. You’d look at me sometimes with this intensity. I was waiting for you to admit to it.”

“Is that why you’re always smirking at me when I stare at you too long? Coz you were sittin’ there thinking I was thinking about you like—like I’d been watching you in porn?”

Kent shrugs. “Well yeah.”

“I don’t really—lord, this is a strange conversation to be having.” Bitty looks down at his pie, shaking his head.

Kent laughs beside him. “Eric, I can guarantee that no matter how weird you think talking to me about this is, I have had several much stranger conversations.”

“At… work?” Bitty hesitates over what to call it.

“Yeah, and with people who recognise me in the street.”

“Does that happen a lot?” Bitty asks, curious.

Kent shakes his head and shoves some tart into his mouth. “Not really. Or like, I can tell when someone knows me because they always do this very unsubtle triple-take, like they didn’t realise the dudes they watch in porn are real human beings. They don’t often try and talk to me though.”

Bitty nods slowly and swivels back and forth on his chair. Kent takes another bite and moans, which causes Bitty to clank his fork loudly against his plate.

“What?” Kent asks with his mouth full.

It’s such a juxtaposition to the noise that came out of his throat earlier that Bitty laughs.

“You’re disgusting,” Bitty points out. “How did you even get your job when you’re getting crumbs all down your front, and your hair is a birds nest.”

“Are you implying I’m not sexy?” Kent pulls an exaggerated duck-face.

Bitty rolls his eyes. “I  _ have _ seen your videos. We both know you are.”

“Why, Eric,” Kent smirks, “sounds like you’re flirting a little.”

Bitty blinks. Lord, Kent is right. What’s he doing? He’s just missing Jack is all, that must be it.

“Just teasing,” Kent taps Bitty’s calf gently with his foot, and smiles at Bitty. “I know you and Jack are soulmates. Speaking of… how do you know Jack likes my videos?”

Bitty eats a bite of pie while he considers how to answer. He’s not sure whether it would betray Jack’s confidence to tell Kent, even though they don’t actually know each other, and the chances of Jack finding out are slim. Kent practically knows everything about Jack and Bitty’s relationships at this point anyway, so what’s one more titbit.

“Well,” Bitty begins, having decided to tell Kent. “Because we’re doing this long distance, and we can’t always meet up or even skype regularly, Jack watches porn.”

Kent hums out. “You know for some reason, that just doesn’t go with the idea of Jack I’ve got in my head.”

Bitty shrugs. He’d been surprised too at first, when Jack came out and asked Bitty whether he was okay with him still watching porn while they’re together. Bitty trusts Jack, and though he’s not a big watcher himself—give him his imagination and a good soundtrack and Bitty’s fine—he didn’t see anything wrong with it.

“I was a little shocked too, but I thought it was real sweet that he asked, because we knew starting this thing that we’ve got, it was only going to work if we were totally open with each other.”

“That’s so great,” Kent says earnestly. “Honestly, sometimes I’m jealous of what you two have.”

Bitty frowns over at Kent, not expecting the melancholy tone from him. Bitty feels suddenly a little bit selfish. In all the time he’s known Kent, he’s never heard anything about a significant other, and never tried to find out if there was one. At first because he didn’t want to push the relationship too hard and scare Kent away, and then just because he never seemed to bring it up, so Bitty though he was shy about it. Now Bitty wonders whether all this time it’s because Kent has been lonely, and possibly even… jealous? Of him and Jack. Who Bitty talks about all the time. Oh dear.

Bitty doesn’t understand. Kent would be a great boyfriend.

Bitty tries to regather his previous light-heartedness, and distract Kent from his own glum mood.

“I don’t watch a lot of porn, but Jack links me to videos sometimes.”

“Jack is getting kinkier and kinkier by the second.” Kent winks at Bitty, and Bitty thinks,  _ he’s back _ .

“You’ve been in them. You’re in a lot of them, actually.”

“Wow. I’m weirdly flattered to have caught the attention of your boyfriend, a person who I have never met in my life. Which, huh. Won’t be able to say that after this weekend.”

“Oh my.” Bitty hadn’t even considered that. He’s been so busy worrying about Kent’s reaction to him finding out about his job, that he hadn’t even stopped to remember that Jack and Kent were supposed to be  _ meeting _ this weekend. That to Jack, Kent was… Kenny.

“Hadn’t thought that far, had you,” Kent guesses.

Bitty nods. “Do you want to me call it off? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Nope. On the contrary, now I  _ really  _ want to meet him.”

“Jack’s going to be so embarrassed when he finds out you know he knows. I should probably tell him before Saturday.”

Bitty’s already got his phone out to see if Jack can skype him later, but Kent grabs it off him.

“No. Don’t.”

“Why?”

“It’ll be funnier, dontcha think?”

Bitty doesn’t think it would be funnier, not for Jack, who cares so much about how others perceive him. Then again, it’s not a harmful thing really, and Bitty can just imagine how adorably flustered Jack would get.

“Moving on,” Kent continues after Bitty doesn’t speak, “how did you only  _ just  _ figure out who I was? I mean, we’ve been hanging out for months now, and you said Jack sends you lots with me in them.”

“He doesn’t send me a  _ lot  _ a lot, just, I don’t know, if there’s something he wants to try, or if he really likes something.” Bitty feels a little weird talking this openly with Kent about sex, but it helps a bit that it’s more focussed on Jack, and that he knows Kent must talk about this all the time at his work. “He sent one last night and, uh…”

“I was in it?”

Bitty nods.

Kent cocks his head and looks over Bitty. “Did you watch it?”

“No!” Bitty responds too quickly, but it’s not like it’s a lie.

“But you have watched some of my videos?”

“Yes,” Bitty mumbles to his plate.

Kent surprises him by taking a moment, then saying with no humour, “It makes sense Jack likes them. We look pretty similar.”

Bitty splutters at that. “We do not.”

Kent smiles wryly at Bitty. “We do too. Same skin tone, hair colour, freckles.”

Bitty can’t picture it. Him, whose most frequent monikers from outsiders are ‘cute’ and ‘slim’, and Kent, who’s…. well, Bitty’s not going to lie inside his own head. Kent is very attractive, despite his inability to calm his hair.

Kent stands up and grabs Bitty by the wrist.

“What’s going on?”

Kent drags them both down the hall and into his gym, then manoeuvres Bitty so they’re standing side by side facing the wall of mirrors.

Bitty looks at himself and Kent. He can’t see it. Sure, there are a few surface similarities, but really, no-one’s going to be getting the two of them mixed up any time soon.

Kent sighs out exasperatedly beside him.

“I can tell you’re still not buying it, but legit, we could pass as siblings.”

Bitty’s not sure he wants to think of him and Kent being related. For a number of reasons.

“Actually, hey, remember that time at the ice-cream parlour when that girl thought we were twins?”

“That was just because we bought the same flavour.”

“Holy shit, Eric, no.” Kent swings himself in front of Bitty. “I do not know how to make this any clearer for you. Actually, wait.”

Kent grabs the back of his shirt and pulls it off.

Bitty flushes and looks away, reminded suddenly of all the videos of Kent he actually  _ has  _ watched.

“Dear lord, Kent. What is the point of removing your shirt?”

“Take yours off too and you’ll see.” Kent tugs on the aforementioned shirt, but doesn’t move to seriously take it off. “Only if you want to, of course.”

Bitty bites his lip. It’s nothing Kent hasn’t seen before when they’ve used the complex’s pool together, or the few times Kent let Bitty use his gym when he couldn’t be bothered to leave the apartment.

Bitty unbuttons his shirt quickly and then throws it over the treadmill.

“Now look.”

Kent’s back beside him and when Bitty look at them, shirtless and beside each other, something clicks. He can actually see the similarities.

“Oh.” The same torso shape—both only slightly wider at the shoulders—and the same trail of hair downwards from their belly buttons. They’ve even both got freckles scattered across their shoulders, though Bitty recalls that they’re normally covered with makeup in Kent’s videos.

“ _ Now _ do you get it?”

Bitty nods, still amazed by how right Kent was. And if he’s right, then that means that all the time Jack has been watching videos of Kent, he was probably seeing Kent as Bitty. Which doesn’t feel weird to realise.

Bitty flushes at the revelation and he can see it evident on his skin. He crosses his arms over his chest to try and cover it.

“Aww, come on.” Kent tugs at Bitty’s arms until he drops them. “I blush exactly the same. But you probably knew that.” Kent winks and Bitty sees his own blush gets darker.

It’s true, he does know it. He wouldn’t have said before that he’d paid too much close attention to Kent in the videos Jack had sent, but now that he’s seeing Kent in the flesh, it’s as if all of a sudden, these hidden memories have cropped up again. Bitty can recall several images of Kent very vividly.

He tries to distract himself, but Kent’s words do not help in the slightest.

“What do you think would happen if we took a photo and sent it to Jack. Do you think he’d come on the spot?”

“Kent!” Bitty shoves Kent’s chest then, then when he registers how firm and warm it is, realises he needs to reign himself in.

“Just joking. It’s a thought though, ain’t it.” Kent smiles at Bitty and cocks his head in the mirror. Bitty realises Kent’s still in possession of his phone when he lifts it up as if to take a photo.

“Don’t you dare, mister.”

Kent laughs and doesn’t stop, so Bitty grabs his arm and wrestles the phone from him.

Kent just laughs, obviously finding the situation funny more than anything. Bitty, on the other hand, is finding this much skin to skin contact with an attractive male to be rather overwhelming after so long without. He’s probably just feeling excitement for Jack’s visit, and it’s just projecting itself onto this situation. He doesn’t really actually feel this way  _ for _ Kent, does he.

Whatever it is that he’s feeling, he knows it’s maybe inappropriate to think that if he did send a photo, it might lead to some really interesting skype sex. He shouldn’t think that standing right next to Kent. It’d be like using him. Wouldn’t it? Even though he knows and was the one to suggest it. So maybe…

He thinks about it for a few seconds. Thinks about Jack getting a snapchat from him. Imagines Jack’s pupils blowing out like they always do whenever Bitty says something sexual to him. That’s as far as it goes before Bitty’s sense returns and he pockets his phone and slips his shirt back on.

Kent doesn’t bother with his, and Bitty wonders whether he’s accidentally started some new friendship trend with him. Like a no-shirts zone in Kent’s apartment.

He heads back into the kitchen to clear away their empty plates and stack them in Kent’s dishwasher.

“I should probably head off now,” Bitty admits.

“Okay, that’s cool. Hey,” Kent steps up to Bitty and puts his hands on his shoulders. “Thanks for telling me. That was cool of you. Also, I really don’t mind that you know, so don’t stress it.”

Kent stares at Bitty, who thinks that Kent might not be as okay with it all if he knew how affected Bitty had gotten two minutes earlier from just a bit of skin. He nods at Kent anyway, and pats him on the side, again realising too late that Kent is shirtless.

“I’m looking forward to Saturday, Eric. Catch ya later.”

Kent releases Bitty who, gives him a small wave before beelining out of Kent’s apartment.

“You forgot your tart!” Kent yells out to him.

“No, I didn’t.”

When Bitty gets back to his own apartment he goes immediately to his couch and throws himself down on it, grabbing a pillow to shove his face into and scream. It seems he’s got a lot of thinking to do.

Overall, going to see Kent worked out fine. All he wanted to achieve was to let Kent know that he and Jack know that he does porn. Also what the trip achieved is reveal to Bitty he’s in some way or form, somehow attracted to Kent. He doesn’t feel guilty or ashamed about that though, firstly because Kent is very attractive, and secondly because Jack obviously feels the same way. He hasn’t been hiding that.

The other thing Bitty found out, is that this weekend is going to be very interesting.

*-*-*

Bitty means to tell Jack about Kent. He really, truly does. But, well… Bitty is a procrastinator. They didn’t even Skype on Wednesday because of some conference Jack was doing with YouCanPlay, and then Bitty didn’t want to tell him over a text so he was waiting until Thursday. Then Jack was so excited about Friday that Bitty couldn’t figure out a way to bring it up.

It’s too late now.

Jack’s arriving in twenty minutes.

The brunch isn’t until tomorrow, thank goodness, so Bitty has one more opportunity to tell him.

The doorbell rings as Bitty is pulling a quiche from the oven.

“It’s open!”

Bitty hears Jack come through, a suitcase wheeling behind him. Bitty puts the quiche on the stovetop and before he can take off the oven mitts, Jack has his arms wrapped around Bitty’s middle and is lifting him and spinning him around.

“God, I’ve missed you.” Jack kisses the back of Bitty’s neck over and over.

Bitty throws his gloves in the approximate direction of the kitchen island.

“Me too. Now let me down so I can kiss you.”

Jack does and Bitty twirls inside his arms, reaching up to thread his fingers through Jack’s hair—longer than last time they’ve been face to face—and pull him down.

Bitty can’t help but moan into the kiss. It’s not that he can’t remember the sensation of it when Jack’s away, it’s that, it always surpasses his expectations to be kissing him in the flesh.

Jack’s obviously feeling the same way too because his hands slip down to Bitty’s thighs and he lifts him up onto the counter with a grunt so that he can step in and press their chests together.

Eventually, Bitty remembers his quiche and pulls away from Jack.

He runs his eyes all over Jack’s face. Those gorgeous blue eyes, crinkling at the corners because he’s smiling. The shadow of stubble on his cheeks and chin. He really loves this boy. He leans in for one more kiss before asking if Jack’s ready for dinner.

Jack starts getting out cutlery and plates without being asked, and Bitty’s stomach does a little flip at the fact that they can slip so easily into each-others orbit after so long apart. He feels right back at that giddy, honeymoon stage he remembers from when he and Jack first got together during university.

He slices the quiche up and puts it onto their plates, carrying them over to his table, where there’s already wine and salad out.

“How was the flight?” Bitty asks as he sits.

Jack shrugs, and pours them both a glass of wine. “The usual. Just listened to some history podcasts.”

“Your favourite thing,” Bitty teases.

“Not really,” Jack says smiling at Bitty in a way that Bitty can guess the exact next thing Jack’s going to say. “You are.”

Yep, Bitty was right. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel special and loved anyway.

Dinner passes quickly, conversation flowing without stops as it always does. Afterwards, Jack loads the dishwasher and Bitty lines up a playlist on Spotify in the bathroom, starting the shower and getting in when the temperature is just the right side of too hot.

“Coming in,” Jack announces. Bitty watches him undress through the glass wall of the shower. He folds his clothes up and places them on the countertop in the space Bitty cleared for him.

Jack kisses Bitty’s shoulder when he steps in, closing the door behind him and moving Bitty around so he can get under the spray.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Jack and Bitty switch back once Jack’s wet, and Bitty rinses out his hair while Jack reaches over him to grab the bar of soap and start lathering up. Bitty watches his muscles work with more affection than arousal, and leans in to kiss Jack’s nose when he ducks down close enough.

Jack startles and Bitty laughs as the soap slips out of his hand and bounces off the wall.

“You surprised me.”

“Sorry, honey.”

“No you’re not.”

Bitty shakes his head and kisses Jack on the nose again. This time they’re both prepared so it goes a lot better. Jack follows it up with a kiss on the lips, nice and slow so Bitty can appreciate the feel of Jack’s soft, wet lips.

He hums out and then traces his tongue over Jack’s lips.

“I’m done,” Bitty announces. “Did you want to go straight to bed, or watch something?”

“What time is brunch tomorrow?”

“Ten.”

“Maybe just bed?”

“Okay. See you in there. Take your time.”

Bitty towels himself off in the bathroom, then steals a shirt from Jack’s bag to wear with his sleep shorts.

Bitty lies in bed, trying to relax, listening to the sound of Jack showering. He sighs out, body tingling in expectation.

Sometimes, after Jack’s been travelling a lot, his own exhaustion is his most immediate concern, so Bitty never likes to initiate any sex between them on the first night. When Jack steps out of the bathroom, naked, and slips himself into bed until he’s hovering over Bitty, he knows Jack isn’t that tired tonight.

“You stole my shirt,” Jack accuses, and starts moving his hips against Bitty’s.

“What are you going to do about it?”

“Make you keep it on.”

Bitty’s smile is soon covered by Jack’s lips, moving hot and hard against his mouth.

*-*-*

Bitty loves waking up to Jack wrapped around him. He loves falling asleep that way too, actually. With the warmth and weight of Jack’s body half-on top of his, and the repetitive circles that Jack likes to rub into his skin as he falls asleep.

Bitty’s up first this morning. He blames his dream, which involved Kent (and Jack and himself) and reminded Bitty that he never did tell Jack about Kent being Kenny.

Oh well, nothing he can do.

Thinking that is a relief, and Bitty happily lies beside Jack, waiting for him to wake up.

He grabs his phone and scrolls through twitter, not needing to start on breakfast for another half hour. Jack mumbles when Bitty jostles him to sit up in bed, but otherwise continues sleeping.

Bitty runs his fingers through Jack’s hair with his right hand while he uses his left for his phone.

Eventually, Jack’s breathing gives way to a yawn and Bitty looks down to see Jack waking up, blinking slowly.

“Mornin’.”

“Hey.” Jack’s voice is thick and low. He presses his head into Bitty’s thigh and kisses his skin. Bitty keeps running his hands through Jack’s hair.

Jack kisses Bitty’s thigh again, then nudges the hem of his sleep shorts up slightly and kisses the newly exposed skin.

Bitty puts his phone down to watch Jack.

Jack brings up his hand to push Bitty’s shorts up further, and continues kissing up the side of his thigh, slow and steady. He nips Bitty’s skin gently then looks up at him.

“How long?”

“Until when?”

“Until you have to,” Jack tongues along the edge of his shorts, shifting on the bed until his face is resting above Bitty’s hipbone. “Retreat to the kitchen.”

“Half an hour.”

Jack smiles slowly, then pulls off Bitty’s shorts.

*-*-*

Bitty’s feeling relaxed as he prepares breakfast with Jack. Morning orgasms tend to do that to him.

He poaches eggs—hollandaise sauce made already—while Jack cuts up various fruits. A playlist softly sounds from his phone, and Jack hums along to the Mumford and Sons song as he works. It had taken a few months of dating before Jack was comfortable enough to do so, and Bitty loves hearing it.

The music cuts off for a second as a text notification comes through.

“Could you check that? I gotta watch these eggs.”

“Sure.” Jack wipes his hands on the apron tossed over his shoulder then goes over to Bitty’s phone.

“Kent says can he come over now.”

“Oh! Tell him two minutes?”

Jack sends the message while Bitty fishes out his eggs and deposits them gently onto a plate. He hands it off for Jack to take in the with fruit, and tidies up a little by putting dishes into the sink to rinse later.

“You nervous?” Jack re-hangs the tea-towel on the oven handle, then leans against the counter.

“A little.”

Jack reaches out and drags Bitty in between his spread legs. “You don’t have to be.”

Bitty sighs. “I just want you two to get along.”

“And I’m sure we will.”

Jack hugs Bitty and kisses the top of his head. Bitty soaks up Jack’s warmth, telling himself to just relax. Jack’s probably right.

A knock sounds on the door.

Bitty jerks away from Jack. “I’ll get it. Um, stay here?”

“If you want.”

“Thanks.” Bitty kisses Jack’s cheek then walks quickly to the front door.

Kent has a bunch of flowers in one hand, and the other is holding his pie dish from the other day.

“Hey, Eric.”

“Kent. Hi.”

Bitty knows it’s a little rude, but he pushes Kent out a step into the corridor. Kent frowns down at him but doesn’t put up any resistance.

“You good? What’s going on?”

“So, I, uh… didn’t end up telling Jack?”

“Thought you were going to.”

“I couldn’t decide, and then I spent too long thinking about it and, well…”

“So, Jack doesn’t know that I’m me?”

Bitty groans and puts his head in his hands.

“Well he knows you’re Kent, my best friend. He just doesn’t know that Kent, my friend, is also… Kenny, the porn actor.”

Kent grabs Bitty’s shoulders with the hand holding the flowers, and he gets a face full of petals. “Que sera sera, I say. It’ll be fine. Also… I think we’ve been standing out here for long enough. Shouldn’t we be getting back to your man?”

Bitty knows Kent is right. He squares his shoulders, takes a deep breath, and leads Kent inside.

Jack’s taking down mugs from the top shelf when Bitty brings Kent in and leads him to the kitchen.

“Jack, honey. Kent’s here.”

“Hey,” Kent says.

Jack turns around with a mug in his hand. He’s smiling, and it’s only half his PR smile, Bitty is glad to see.

“He—Kenny?”

He chokes on his greeting when he registers Kent. Jack’s eyes are wide, and Bitty can see he’s gripping the mug with surprising ferocity, looking back and forth between Bitty and Kent in confusion.

Now is the time when Bitty explains, calmly, how it turns out his neighbour has been Kenny all along, and he just didn’t realise until the other day, which is why he hasn’t told Jack, and that it’s totally fine with Kent that Jack and Bitty know.

He doesn’t even have his first sentence figured out when Kent surprises him.

“Holy. Fucking. Shit.”

Bitty turns to Kent, unsure what’s going on.

Kent’s jaw is dropped and he’s staring, unblinking, at Jack.

“Bitty?” Jack asks, staring back at Kent.

Bitty shakes his head.

“Jack Zimmermann. Eric,” Kent turns to him and gestures emphatically toward where Jack is still frozen by the counter. “Jack— _ your _ Jack—is Jack mother-fucking Zimmermann. Holy shit.”

Kent doubles over and starts laughing so hard Bitty’s concerned he’s not breathing properly.

“Kent? Are you alright?”

Kent nods. He holds out the flowers and pie-dish for Bitty to rescue though, then presses his hands to his stomach. Bitty makes his way over to Jack, who’s looking overwhelmed. Probably because his favourite porn star is standing in Bitty’s kitchen, making a fool of himself.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you.” Bitty doesn’t try and offer an excuse.

Jack can’t seem to stop looking at Kent, still laughing in Bitty’s kitchen. Bitty puts the flowers beside the sink for the time being, then slots himself against Jack’s side and wraps his arms around Jack’s waist.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry guys.” Kent exhales as he finally stops laughing and straightens out, wiping at his eyes. “I feel like karma just pulled one over on me. I tried convincing Bitty not to tell you who I was so you’d be surprised when I came over. Now I’m the star-struck one. Man, I have been watching you on the ice for ages. You’re phenomenal.”

“Thanks,” Jack accepts with grace, though he’s clearly still confused, judging from the slant of his mouth.

Bitty squeezes Jack lightly and gives him a smile.

Jack’s expression evens out and he turns to Kent. “Is it weird to say that, uh… I’ve been watching you too?”

Kent laughs again, like he wasn’t expecting it. If he has been watching Jack Zimmermann, hockey player, Bitty can understand that. It’s not that Jack’s unemotional during press, just that, sometimes his wish to protect his private life from the cameras makes his come off as stonier than his teammates.

“Not at all. Eric already filled me in. Did you know it took him until two days ago to figure out where he knew me from?”

Jack looks down at Bitty, eyebrows raised. “Really?”

“Don’t judge, Mr. Zimmermann.”

Bitty can tell Jack’s about to chirp him because he gets a glint in his eye, and the left side of his mouth quirks up like he’s just thought of something. Bitty’s glad that Jack’s found his footing again, but he doesn’t feel like getting tag teamed by the two men he’s closest to in his life.

“Anyway, let’s go eat,” Bitty cuts in before Jack can speak. “Food’s in the main room.”

Kent heads out, giving Bitty a look that lets him know if he wants a moment with Jack he can have it. Bitty is grateful.

“Are you alright? I honestly didn’t mean to spring it on you.”

Jack rubs his hand up Bitty’s back.

“Still processing.” Jack looks off to where Kent’s probably sitting himself down at the table. “I didn’t embarrass myself. That’s good.”

“Of course you didn’t. Even if you had, it seems like Kent’s a fan. He probably would have forgiven you.”

“Probably.” Jack grabs Bitty’s hand. “We don’t want to keep our guest waiting, eh? Let’s go.”

Bitty can’t help but laugh at the similarity of Jack’s statement to what Kent had said earlier in the corridor.

Kent raises an eyebrow at Bitty when they walk in, and Bitty gives him a small nod, sitting at the head of the small table so Jack and Kent are opposite.

Kent’s already dished himself food but hasn’t appeared to have started eating. Bitty tells him he should, while Jack dishes for the both of them, and he pours out juice from a jug on the table.

“So, tell me, how did you two meet?” Kent asks after reintroducing himself to Jack with a civilised handshake.

“You already know the story.” Bitty’s told it to him twice, at least.

“Yeah, but,” Kent looks to Jack, “I want to hear it from your perspective.”

Bitty hasn’t heard Jack tell the story in ages, not since he met Jack’s parents and they’d asked him to recount it for him.

“It’s probably similar to Bitty’s,” Jack begins. “We met playing hockey in college.”

“But not on the same team, right?”

Jack shakes his head, then looks over to Bitty. “He was team captain for Brookcaster, and I was captain of the Samwell team. They have mixer events for the top teams every year. We met at one of those and got along well. Friended each other on Facebook and kept talking for a few days before I asked him out.”

Jack shrugs and resumes eating.

Kent nods slowly at him, before announcing, “Dude, Jack, I gotta say, Eric’s version is way more romantic.”

It may be true, because Bitty knows that Jack’s never been overly romantic with his words. He doesn’t mind at all because it comes through with his actions. Still, Bitty rolls his eyes at Kent to show Jack he doesn’t take it too seriously.

“How so?” Jack asks with total seriousness.

“He builds it more.” Kent puts down his cutlery so he can use his hands to tell the story. “There’s all this schmaltz at the beginning—in a good way—about, like, noticing you from afar, and remembering playing against you. How you looked all offended when he spun right by you and stole the puck from under your nose. Yeah, and he was worrying that he’d get distracted by you, because you had great hair.”

“I didn’t say that,” Bitty interjects.

“Implied it. Plus, duh,” Kent gestures at Jack’s hair. “It’s true.”

Bitty can tell Jack gets a little flustered by the compliment, and he has to bite his lip from calling him out on it.

“So yes, and then he moves on to the mixer. I guess that bit is essentially the same,” Kent mutters. “Anyway, you guys have a cute story. I’m kicking myself that I didn’t connect Samwell Jack to Falconers Jack.”

Kent picks up his cutlery again and spears fruit onto his fork, before pointing to Jack with it and asking faux-innocently, “So, how long have you been sending Eric my videos?”

Jack chokes on his juice.

“Kent!” Bitty exclaims, leaning over to pat Jack on the back.

Kent looks only partially abashed. “You alright?”

Jack nods at Kent. “Sorry. I just—you know about that?”

“Eric told me.” Kent shrugs and eats some more fruit.

Meanwhile, Bitty is caught in a questioning stare from his boyfriend.

Bitty leans to whisper in Jack’s ear. “Kent’s just pulling pigtails. You don’t have to answer.”

“Seems like you might have told him already.”

Bitty kisses Jack, only feeling self-conscious at the PDA when he pulls away and catches Kent’s eyes, which quickly flit away from Bitty’s own. Strange. You think Kent would be totally unfazed by something as harmless as a chaste kiss.

Bitty tries to steer the conversation onto less embarrassing footing. Thankfully, Jack was right, and he and Kent get along well. Bonding over shared enthusiasm for photography and French films.

Eventually, Kent announces he has to leave for a get together with some work friends, which only heralds in a little bit of awkwardness as Jack and Bitty look to each other and remember what exactly Kent’s work is. Kent hugs Bitty goodbye, and pushes away Jack’s hand when he extends it for handshake to wrap him in a tight hug too. Bitty manages to get a photo on his phone of Jack’s startled expression.

After Kent leaves, Jack helps Bitty carry everything back into the kitchen.

“Bitty,” Jack groans when he’s brought in the final few pieces of cutlery. “Why didn’t you tell me Kent was Kenny?”

Bitty hadn’t realised Jack was fixated on that still. He didn’t pick up any hesitation or awkwardness—besides the obvious—during brunch.

Bitty wraps Jack in a hug and lets Jack drop his head into his hair to inhale slowly in and out.

“You were fine, sweetheart. Besides, he was just as star struck to find out my Jack was Jack Zimmermann.”

Jack huffs out a laugh. “Your Jack, huh?”

“Of course.” Bitty kisses Jack’s chin.

He starts on washing up the dishes, Jack beside him, drying.

It’s a big pile, as Bitty hadn’t bothered to clean the prep dishes from earlier, but he just spends it listening to Jack hum under his breath. It stops occasionally, and Bitty assumes it’s because Jack distracts himself thinking of Kent. Bitty tries to pick up the melody to encourage him back into it, but as much as he loves listening and dancing to music, actually being musical doesn’t come as easy to him as it seems to for Jack.

Once Jack comes back to it, Bitty drops out, which apparently, his brain takes as its queue to obsess over Kent and Jack meeting.

It went so well, overall, that Bitty finds himself feeling surprised. On the surface, most people probably wouldn’t pick Kent and Jack as personalities likely to meld, but Bitty knows them better than most. He knows their habits (the good and bad), the way they take their coffee, what they call their parents, their… their bodies.

Bitty drops a mug into the sudsy water. Good lord he needs to give his brain a talking to about thoughts that are and aren’t appropriate to have about your boyfriend and best-friend.

Jack stops humming and wraps an arm around Bitty’s shoulders, bringing him against his side. “What are you thinking about?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. Don’t worry.”

Bitty fishes for the mug and gets back to cleaning.

“You know you can tell me anything.” Jack kisses the top of Bitty’s head. He doesn’t say it to guilt Bitty, he honestly means it, and that’s what makes Bitty go ahead and spew it out.

Well, not the whole, one-hundred percent truth, but something else he has been thinking about.

“It’s just, don’t you think it’s strange that we’ve seen Kent naked, and having sex? Because I’m—we’re… I’m friends with him?”

“Why would that be weird?” Jack asks after a moment, putting the final dish in the drying rack and hanging his towel.

“I don’t know. Just feels it.”

“It’s his job, though, Bits. I’m sure he’s fine knowing we’ve watched his videos. In fact, he told us he is.” Bitty knows that. But knowing that it’s fine and  _ feeling _ fine are two very different things.

“He’s watched me play hockey,” Jack points out. “Does that make you feel weird?”

“Well, no.” Bitty pulls the plug in the sink then dries his hands and hops up on the counter. “It’s different though. What he does is… it’s just different.”

“Less clothing.”

“It’s more like,” Bitty fishes for a way to explain it that Jack will get. “He’s showing something private. Personal, like.”

“It hasn’t changed your friendship, has it?” Jack places a hand on Bitty’s knee. “I don’t want you losing out on that because you’re uncomfortable.”

Bitty shakes his head. It’s actually not true, it has changed, but only for the better. It’s only been two days but Kent’s even more open than he was earlier, freely talking about his work without self-censoring, and still continuing to chirp Bitty to make him laugh, and offer him tea to calm him down.

“I want to show him.”

“Show him what?”

“Me.” Jack still looks lost, so Bitty breathes in as deep as he can, then looks down at Jack’s hand on his knee and says, “Naked.”

Jack stills, and Bitty’s heart starts pumping in double-time, worrying he’s offended Jack.

“As a sex thing?” Jack asks quietly.

“Oh, no, no, not at all.” Bitty rushes to reassure Jack that he’s very content with what they have. “I didn’t mean—I don’t want him to watch us having sex, or anything. It’s more… it just ain’t fair in my mind, even though it  _ is _ his job, I just… feel like I owe it to him. Friends should be on equal footing.”

That’s as best as Bitty can think to explain it without referencing a Friends episode he knows Jack hasn’t seen.

Jack turns away from Bitty to lean back on the counter beside him. Gosh he hopes he hasn’t offended Jack, or accidentally confessed to something that’s going to cause undue anxiety. Bitty bites his lip to hold in more words and waits until Jack looks back to him.

“When should we do it?”

“We?” Bitty has to check he heard right.

Jack swings back in front of Bitty, who automatically spreads his legs so Jack can step between them.

“I don’t want you to do it alone. I liked Kent, and he’s your best friend out here. Me and him will grow close eventually. Might as well kill two birds with one stone, eh?”

Bitty’s flustered at Jack’s easy acceptance of his idea, which he only brought up in the first place because Jack was asking him about what he was thinking about when he was thinking about having seen Jack and Kent naked.

It’s more than that though, because not only is Jack fine with Bitty’s admittedly silly idea, but Jack wants to do it with him. If he’d had any doubts about the effectiveness of the brunch in bonding Kent and Jack before now, they have totally gone.

“Let’s go over tomorrow and do it. He has weekends off.”

“Sounds great.” Jack presses forwards and kisses Bitty with more fervour than Bitty expected. He goes along for a few moments then pulls back from it with his hands on Jack’s chest.

“Jack?”

Jack sighs out shakily and bows his head. “Sorry, sorry. I know you said it’s not a sex thing, but… just thinking about it....”

Jack looks back up at Bitty, pleading, pupils dilated. Bitty didn’t realise how much his idea would appeal to Jack on that level.

“Kenny and you naked in a room together, it’s… really something.”

“I wasn’t expecting Kent to strip down with us, honey.”

“I know. Can you blame me for thinking about it though?”

Now that Bitty knows Jack is thinking about it that way, he lets himself imagine it too. Jack and Kent and him all naked with each other.

“Okay. Okay.” Bitty moves his hands up Jack’s chest to grab his face and pull him back in, matching Jack’s energy from before. He kisses too hard for finesse but Jack moans into it and grabs Bitty’s legs, encouraging them to wrap around his hips. It doesn’t occur to Bitty to feel strange that it’s the thought of Kent that’s initiated this.

“Change of heart?” Jack chirps between pressing kisses down Bitty’s neck.

“Just thinking ‘bout something Kent said the other day.”

“Oh yeah?” Jack continues his kisses.

“He said he thought you watched his videos because we looked similar. Is it true?”

Jack pulls off Bitty’s neck to look him in the eye. “Yes.”

“Lord that’s crazy.”

Bitty gasps as Jack manhandles him off the counter and takes them back to the bedroom, kissing him all the while.

*-*-*

Bitty’s terribly nervous knocking on Kent’s door the following day, even with Jack holding his hand. Bitty has no-one to blame but himself.

Kent opens the door with a dazzling smile.

“Eric. Jack. Didn’t expect to see you guys today.”

“Hey.” Jack offers, when Bitty can’t unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

“Did you want to come in?”

“Yes please,” Jack answers again.

Kent leads them into his main room, where Bitty and Jack take the couch and Kent takes the lounge chair opposite.

“Tea or coffee conversation?”

“Actually, just water would be great.”

Kent raises an eyebrow but otherwise leaves Bitty’s drink choice unremarked.

While he’s away in the kitchen, Jack turns to Bitty.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Bitty shakes his head. “No. I’m doing it. You can pull out if you want.”

Jack shakes his own head and kisses Bitty’s forehead. Bitty sighs out and tries to drop the tension from his shoulders. Why is this so damn hard?

When Kent’s back with water and sitting opposite them, Bitty decides to just come out with it.

“I don’t think it’s fair that I’ve seen you naked and you haven’t seen me.”

“O…kay,” Kent says.

“So, I want to fix it.”

Kent nods slowly, and Bitty can tell he doesn’t know what’s going on.

Bitty bites his lip, trying to figure out how to phrase it. Jack squeezes his hand and Bitty looks over to him.

“We want you to see us naked,” Jack says.

“So we’re even.”

Kent leans back in his chair and looks back and forth between Jack and Bitty. Eventually he runs a hand through his hair and exhales on a ‘wow’.

“So just to check, this isn’t a prank?”

“No.” Bitty scoots forwards on the couch. “I honestly feel strange about it, and I want to not. It’s almost selfish, actually, um. Sorry.”

“Hey now, it’s not selfish. You’re legit keen on letting me see you two naked with no strings attached?” They nod. “I mean, sounds pretty good. But on a serious note, you really don’t have to. I’d love it, sure, but there are thousands of men and women out there who’ve seen my O face and I don’t even know their names. It’s my job. I’m cool with it.”

“I did tell him that.” Jack nudges Bitty, who bats his hand away.

“I know that,” Bitty address it to Jack. “But I feel weird because I know you personally.”

Kent looks between them again.

“Well, alright.”

Bitty takes a deep breath and stands up. This should be fifty percent easy, because Kent has already seen him fifty percent naked. Or that’s what Bitty tries to tell himself as he pulls his shirt off. It’s not as bad with Jack beside him, especially when a glance at Kent reveals him to be pretty fixated on Jack. Bitty doesn’t blame him. He’s not unfit, but Jack’s body is shaped for hockey, and it’s impressive and distracting on a regular basis for Bitty.

He takes the opportunity while Kent’s not looking his way to take off his jeans and briefs in one, and then he’s just standing beside Jack, naked.

Jack surprises him by leaning over to kiss him when he’s also similarly unclothed. It startles Bitty out of his overthinking and he smiles at Jack. He almost forgets Kent is in the room, but then Kent stands up suddenly.

“Okay you know what, I’m gonna get naked with you guys.”

Bitty looks in surprise to Kent, who’s already untied the drawstring on his sweats.

He nods to Bitty. “You’ve got your brave face on, but I can tell you’re nervous. Jack, I don’t know you enough to read yet. But I thought it might make you more comfortable. I have no shame anyways, so it’s no big for me.” Kent turns back to Bitty. “That okay?”

_ More than _ , Bitty thinks, but settles on saying, “Only if you’re sure.”

Kent smirks at Bitty then takes off his clothes with a speed that surprises Bitty until he’s standing completely, fully unclothed. It turns out, Kent goes commando around his apartment.

Bitty hears Jack suck in a breath beside him.

Bitty gets it. It’s nothing Bitty hasn’t seen before, but it’s totally different seeing it from the impartial distance of a screen, to having Kent breathing and in the flesh and in full, right in front of them.

Before Bitty can help it, he feels himself hardening. The combination of seeing Kent, having Jack there, and the memory of what they’d done and talked about last night, is sending Bitty’s brain on a path it can’t seem to come back from.

He turns his body into Jack’s, to try and hide himself somewhat from Kent’s eyes. It may not be the best decision. Because he can see Jack can tell how affected he’s getting, from the way his eyes widen as he looks down at Bitty.

Jack’s fingers slip to Bitty’s lower back, and Bitty thrusts minutely against Jack’s leg.

Jack turns fully toward Bitty, and Bitty’s relieved to feel Jack’s not soft either.

“Uh, if I could just ask,” Kent begins, raising his hand like a kid in a classroom. “Where is this heading?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I don’t want to be presumptuous, but it seems to me as if you guys are… how should I say it…”

“In the mood?” Jack offers.

“Well, yeah.” Kent scratches at the back of his neck, pulling his muscles taut across his abdomen.

“It’s probably because,” Jack starts, then looks to Bitty before continuing. Bitty knows where he’s going with it, and he’s… curious as to how it will play out.

He nods at Jack.

“Well we, uh, talked about you last night.”

“And?” Kent prompts.

“Had sex to the idea of you in the room with us. Watching.”

“Fuck,” Kent whispers. “That’s hot.”

If the words weren’t enough to clue Bitty in to Kent’s support of the idea, it’s evidenced in the way his skin breaks out in goosebumps.

“So you’re… okay with it?” Bitty asks to double-check.

“Yeah. Yeah, sure. You guys know I know that people get off watching me or thinking about me. It’s… but  _ fuck _ , with you two it’s the first time that the thought is actually sexy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you want to play it out again with me here? The feedback loop for you guys will be so much better.”

“Are you… inviting yourself into a threesome with us?” Bitty clarifies.

“Oh shit, yeah. I guess I kinda am. Sorry. Thinking with my lower brain right now, if you can’t tell.” He gestures downwards and Bitty can tell—very clearly—that Kent’s into the idea of him and Jack getting off to the thought of him.

“Don’t apologise,” Jack says.

“Maybe we should sit down a minute and talk about this?” Bitty suggests.

Kent immediately flops back down onto his seat, legs spread wide. Bitty feels Jack’s dick twitch against his side, and he can’t blame him.

They sit. Bitty itches to grab a pillow to put over his lap, but neither Kent or Jack appears self-conscious, so he tries to ignore it.

“It seems like us three,” Bitty beings, “are maybe about to have sex? With each other?”

He looks to Jack who nods.

“Kent?” Jack asks.

“I thought you guys just wanted to me to watch?”

“Well, I mean,” Bitty turns to Jack and tries to communicate that he’d be fine with Kent joining in physically, even though that isn’t the scenario they used last night. Jack nods a little jerkily.

“Joining in is fine.”

“Oui”, Jack echoes, the Quebecois a dead giveaway to his arousal.

“Well then,” Kent leans forwards, bracing his elbows on his knees, “Not to be forward, but I do have a bedroom.”

He stands up and looks suggestively over Bitty and Jack.

Bitty takes a moment to let it sink in that he’s about to have sex not only with his boyfriend, but with his best-friend too. It’s enough to make him lightheaded. Or maybe that’s from all the blood rushing southwards.

Jack stands and walks over to Kent. Bitty watches with interest as Kent automatically turns to Jack, and Bitty wonders if, from an outsider’s perspective, it’s what he and Jack look like together. The shorter blond and the taller brunette.

“Before we start—”

“I’d say we have already, Jack.” Kent puts all the emphasis on ‘Jack’, and Bitty can see the way Jack’s pupil’s dilate from all the way on the couch.

“I need to know that doing this won’t affect your friendship with Bitty.”

Bitty’s touched by Jack’s forethought. He hadn’t been thinking that far ahead, all of his mental efforts situated in the here and now, soaking up everything about seeing Kent and Jack interacting, and revelling in the anticipation of what will come next.

Kent’s eyebrows raise up. “Good point. Eric? What do you think?”

Bitty tries to look beyond today and beyond the weekend. Once Jack goes back to Providence, will this whole weekend be a source of tension and awkwardness between Kent and him? He can’t imagine that it will be. Nor does he think having sex will ruin how close Kent and Bitty are, or cut away any of the comfort they have around each other.

He stands up, and walks over to Kent and Jack, saying as he goes, “I think I’ll be fine. And you?”

“Yeah, me too. I wouldn’t lose our friendship for anything.”

Bitty smiles at Kent, glad to hear they’re on a similar wave.

“What about you two then.” Kent waves a hand between Bitty and Jack. “This won’t fissure you guys, will it? Because I’m out if it does.”

Jack reaches for Bitty’s hand, and looks into his eyes as he says, “We’ll be good.”

Bitty lifts Jack’s hand up to kiss his knuckles. “Yeah.”

Kent claps his hands together. He beams at Jack and Bitty, then reaches out to grab their still entwined hands. “Let’s do this thing then.”

He leads them through to his bedroom and giant bed. Upon seeing it, Bitty’s nerves flare up. Holy hell, it’s actually happening.

“I’m all of a sudden very nervous.” Bitty announces in time with his realisation.

Jack and Kent both turn to look at him, which doesn’t help.

“How about Kent and I start?” Jack suggests.

“That would be nice,” Bitty says, pressing a hand to his chest as if he has any control over his heart rate.

“How about,” Jack steps up to him, leans down to rub their noses together, then press a quick kiss to his lips, “you go sit up on the bed,” Jack kisses his lower lip, sucks it in for a bit, “and just watch.”

Jack pulls back and presses his forehead to Bitty’s. Bitty syncs up his breathing with Jack for a few inhales. He can’t see Kent, but he can hear a cupboard being open and shut in the ensuite bathroom.

Bitty runs his hands up Jack’s chest until they wrap around the back of his neck. Even just having this moment is doing wonders. He brings Jack’s face to his and kisses him firmly. He hears Kent come out of the bathroom and breathe out heavily, so he makes sure to make it obvious what he’s doing with his tongue.

Bitty pulls back and Jack’s looking at him with heavily-lidded eyes.

“Tell us when you’re ready.”

“I’m ready now.”

Bitty feels Kent step in behind him, trailing a light hand up his side.

“Good,” Kent speaks lowly, “because I want to kiss you.”

Bitty shuts his eyes and shudders at Kent’s admission. He feels Jack turning him around and when he opens his eyes, it’s Kent’s face in front of him. Freckled, and so open. Bitty can tell Kent wants this, and that helps settle him too.

Bitty reaches up to touch Kent’s lips with his fingers. Kent drops his jaw slightly and Bitty feels the flow of warm air over his fingertips.

Jack’s hands wrap around his stomach, and his fingers tap gently against his skin.

Bitty smiles at Kent, warm and inviting—he hopes—and then he lifts his chin and waits for Kent to lean down into him.

Kent kisses slowly, with barely any movement. Just fits his lips perfectly to Bitty’s and then holds it. It’s nice, and Bitty gets himself familiar with the feeling. Smoother than Jack’s. Bitty angles his head and Kent takes it as his queue to move. He steps in, so that Bitty can feel his body close. Not touching, but so warm.

Kent alternates between gripping Bitty’s bottom lip between his, and switching for the top lip. Bitty feels Jack craning his head over Bitty’s shoulder to watch. When Jack presses a kiss on Bitty’s shoulder, it’s unusual. He’s not used to having two pressures at once. Bitty hums into Kent’s mouth and feels Kent smile slightly.

Kent pulls back after a small swipe of his tongue around Bitty’s lips.

“You’re a good kisser, Eric.”

Bitty bites down on his lip. It already feels tender.

“Your turn.” Kent reaches out for Jack, drawing him in with a palm on his cheek.

Bitty can’t help but watch in fascination, trapped between their bodies. Not that he’s complaining.

He watches Jack’s eyes track over Kent’s face, from his eyes to his lips. Jack’s the one to close the distance, and immediately, their kiss is all movement, so different to how Kent was with Bitty. Bitty isn’t sure who’s decision that was. He can see the way their tongues press against each other, and the way Kent’s fingers rub back and forth along Jack’s cheekbone.

When they pull apart, they’re both breathing heavily. Kent’s skin is ruddy with red patches, and the force of Jack’s breathing is shifting Bitty slightly with every inhale.

“You’re a good kisser too. Shit, guys. I work in  _ porn  _ and you two just…” Kent grabs Jack’s face again and kisses him, before doing the exact same to Bitty.

“What do you want to do? I’m good for most things.”

Bitty can’t think of an answer to that that isn’t goddamn everything and anything. He’s so aroused that it’s hard to think beyond the thought of just someone, either one, both of them, getting their hands on him and bringing him off.

“I, oh, um… maybe we…”  _ Deep breath _ , he tells himself.

Kent takes pity on Bitty’s flustered mind.

“Okay let’s start with what you guys like to do normally, and then I’ll just work around that.”

He sits down on the edge of his bed and waits.

“I normally top,” Jack says.

“Cool,” Kent says. “So you wanna do that?”

Jack nods.

“And Eric?”

Bitty thinks about what he wants.

“Could you…” he hesitates to ask Kent, not sure if it’ll offend Jack if he straight out requests Kent over him.

Jack leans down to whisper encouragement into his ear.

“Could you blow me?”

Kent smiles. “I most definitely could.”

Kent beckons Bitty over, and with a gentle nudge from Jack, Bitty goes to stand between Kent’s legs. He puts his hands on Kent’s shoulders, and Kent runs his up Bitty’s thighs, palm pressed flat.

Jack moves around to sit up on the head of the bed, watching with an intense look.

Kent leans in to kiss a line across Bitty’s stomach. Bitty’s muscles clench as he does, and he realises he’s stopped breathing. He watches Jack and tries to sync their breathing again. Jack isn’t touching himself, but his hands are fisted by his sides and he’s breathing with an open mouth. He catches eyes with Bitty and manages a small smile which Bitty returns.

Kent’s mouth is suddenly at his hipbone, sucking gently. Bitty tips his head back and closes his eyes, moving a hand into Kent’s hair, and trying to stay still.

Kent’s mouth doesn’t go in the direction Bitty wants it to though. He looks down and Kent’s pulled back.

“What going on?” Bitty croaks out, hands slipping from Kent’s hair.

“Nothing bad.” Kent wraps his hand suddenly around Bitty’s dick and strokes is gently.

“Kent,” Bitty gasps.

Kent keeps up his movement, but talks over the top. “Should’ve talked about this earlier. Condom or no condom?”

Bitty looks to Jack, who shrugs at Bitty. “We’re both clean.”

“As am I,” Kent says. “I get tested regularly. So, what do you want, Bitty?”

“I—no condom, if that’s okay.”

“You got it.” And with that, Kent moves his hand down to the base of Bitty’s dick and gets his mouth around the tip, tongue pressed flat on the underside.

Bitty sighs out, and watches as Kent slowly takes more in, not sucking yet, just covering Bitty with a warm, wet heat that feels amazing.

Bitty’s hands find their way back into Kent’s hair, simply resting there.

Bitty catches Jack’s eye, and he imagines that in that moment they’re both thinking the same thing, which is something along the lines of,  _ this is really happening _ . Bitty takes a hand from Kent’s hair so he can gesture Jack over. Jack crawls towards him on the bed and settles himself, kneeling up behind Kent.

“Jack,” Bitty whispers, then kisses him.

With Jack kissing him, and playing with his nipples, and Kent sucking him off now with fervour, Bitty knows he’s not going to last long.

He feels the edge of his orgasm coming when Kent backs off him, and stills his hand.

“Hey Jack,” Kent speaks with a huskiness to his voice. “Did you want to fuck Bitty, or me?”

Jack breaks away from Bitty’s mouth and looks down to Kent. Bitty tries to thrust into Kent’s hand, so frustratingly close to orgasm, but both Jack and Kent press hands to his chest to stop him.

“Bitty,” Jack eventually decides on.

“Can you grab the lube for me then?”

Jack gets off the bed to get the supplies from where Kent had left them on the bathroom counter earlier.

“How’re you doing?” Kent asks.

“I need you to let me come,” Bitty half demands, half whines.

Kent laughs. He drops his hands from Bitty then pulls himself up onto the bed, lying with his head propped up on the pillows. He drops his jaw in a clear invitation and Bitty whimpers.

“Seriously?”

Kent nods. “Have you done this with Jack before?”

“Done what with me?” Jack asks, coming back in with a condom packet and a bottle of lube.

“Oh,” Jack says, when he can see Kent. “Only twice, I think.”

“Yeah,” Bitty confirms. Bitty never asked for it again, as he’d gotten the sense that Jack hadn’t been a fan. But those two times had been great.

“You want to?” Kent checks with Bitty.

“Yes.”

“You’ll be fine,” he reassures Bitty. “I’ll tap out if I need to, come on.”

Bitty gets onto the bed and kneels over Kent, moving to straddle his chest. Kent grabs the back of Bitty’s thighs and encourages him higher.

“I’m going to let you use my mouth, Eric, and Jack’s going to prep you as I do.” He hears Jack pop the cap of the bottle behind him. “Then if you think you can handle it, Jack, you can fuck him like this, over the top of me.”

Jack is suddenly beside them, eyes alight with arousal. He leans up and kisses Bitty deeply.

“I take it you’re onboard?”

Jack leans down to kiss Kent. “Yes.”

Jack moves in behind Bitty, kissing the back of his neck, and down his spine. Bitty bends himself forwards over Kent, and Jack’s fingers slip down between his cheeks to rub over his hole. Bitty sighs out, relaxing into the pressure. Kent kisses him, then continues down along his neck, across his collarbone, and licks around a nipple until Bitty shakes.

Kent grabs Bitty’s hands and lifts them up so they’re holding onto the headboard. Then he drops his jaw. Bitty looks down in awe at Kent, waiting for him. It’s a sight to see. His hair is even messier than normal, thanks to Bitty’s hands earlier, and his eyes are shimmering with arousal.

_ Okay _ , Bitty says to himself. “You’ll definitely tell me if it gets too much?”

Kent nods.

Bitty takes a hand off the headboard so he can line himself up with Kent’s open mouth. Then he pushes in slowly. Kent moans softly and the vibrations bring Bitty almost immediately back up to the edge of orgasm. Bitty holds himself for a moment, getting used to the feel of Kent’s mouth on him.

Jack takes the opportunity to slip a finger inside him, and Bitty clenches and unclenches around him.

Jack turns Bitty’s head so they can kiss, but Bitty can’t hold the angle for long, so eventually he just drops his head to the side to let Jack kiss his neck as he works his finger slowly in and out.

Bitty surprises himself by managing to hold out, even when Jack’s got two fingers inside him. Kent shows no signs of discomfort and so Bitty picks up his pace a little. He accidentally thrusts hard when he feels Kent’s hand move from his thigh to slip in a finger alongside Jack’s.

“Sorry, sorry.” He pulls all the way out, and watches as a string of spit links between Kent’s mouth and his dick.

“Is it too much, Bits?” Jack asks softly.

Bitty shakes his head. “No, no. It’s good. I just don’t want to come until you’re inside me.”

Jack hums, then slips his fingers out, Kent’s going along with it. Bitty takes in a steadying breath, closing his eyes.

He feels Jack pressing at his entrance waiting for Bitty to tell him he’s ready.

“Wait, wait.” Kent shimmies himself up so he’s sitting properly again the headrest. “Can we change positions?”

“What were you thinking?” Jack keeps his dick pressing against Bitty’s hole, but doesn’t move to push it in.

“Actually, you know what? This is good.” Kent’s voice is still a little course. “I just wanted to see your faces.”

“You’re a bit of a sap, Kent,” Bitty breathes out.

Kent shrugs. “Sue me.”

Bitty rolls his eyes, then moves his hand back to grab at Jack’s ass and pull him in. Jack slips in easily, and Bitty closes his eyes until he’s bottomed out, and Jack’s chest is pressed along his back.

“Shit,” Kent draws out the word. “Good decision me.”

“Shut up and kiss me, Kent.”

Kent obliges Bitty, and Jack starts thrusting in behind him, shallow but steady. He’s glad that Kent made them move, or else Bitty’s sure he would have come right down his throat the first time Jack hits his prostate. As it is, he moans loudly against Kent’s mouth.

“Do it again, Jack,” Kent demands.

Jack repeats the angle and Bitty cries out again, biting down on his lip as he feels heat coursing through his body.

“Jack, Jack, Jack,” Bitty chants.

“I’ve got you.” Jack grips Bitty’s hips tighter, and picks up his speed. Bitty moves in counter to Jack, pressing back as he presses in.

He drops a hand from the headboard to wrap around Kent’s erection. Kent hisses out when he does, thrusting upwards into Bitty’s hand, and wrapping his own hand over the top of Bitty’s.

Jack curses in French, and his hips stutter. He’s close. Bitty feels sweaty and flushed and he leans down to kiss Kent again, needing to do something with his mouth. Kent kisses back sloppily, never managing to quite capture Bitty’s lips full on. Bitty takes his other hand off the headboard and without a tether, he’s relying on Jack’s grip on his hips to hold him in place, and the anchor of Kent’s body to press against on the other end.

“Close, close,” Kent groans out, and takes his hand off his own dick to wrap around Bitty’s.

“Kent, Jack, oh my god.”

Jack’s thrusts are shallow now, but deep, and constantly on his prostate, and Bitty feels his skin flushing from head to toe, sweat gathering.

“Don’t stop,” he tells them both.

Jack’s panting in his ear, and Kent’s kissing down his chest again, hand steadily working over him. Bitty returns the favour with as much coordination as his current state allows. He’s so close, so it’s not much.

“Oh. I’m—I—” Bitty comes, shuddering, and spills all over Kent’s chest and his own hand. Jack slows down.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Kent near-growls, still chasing his own orgasm. Kent takes his hand off Bitty’s spent dick and wraps it back over Bitty’s on his own. He works quickly, and a few moments later adds to the mess on his chest.

Bitty’s breath has returned to him somewhat, so he turns his head to look at Jack best he can. “Come on, sweetheart.”

It’s all the encouragement Jack needs to start pounding into Bitty again, huffing out.

“Close, close,” he repeats against the back of Bitty’s neck.

“Can’t wait to see you,” Kent declares.

Bitty isn’t sure whether it’s the words, or if Jack was just there, but Bitty feels Jack coming inside him.

Jack’s breathing slows down and he pulls out of Bitty, moving to lie down on the side of Kent’s bed with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

Bitty moves himself off Kent’s lap, knees stiff from kneeling, and lies down on Kent’s other side.

He breathes out slowly, basking a little in post-coital laziness.

He feels the bed shake and turns his head to see Kent laughing silently.

“What?”

Kent sighs out and shakes his head, incredulously. “That was just really, fucking fun.”

“Mm-hm,” comes from Jack’s side of the bed.

Kent slips down so he’s also lying between Jack and Bitty, then continues to slither all the way off the bed.

“Where you going?” Bitty asks.

“Ah, Eric, you made an absolute mess of me.” Kent stands up and turns to face the bed. Bitty can see what he means. His chest is covered in stripes of come, and there’s even a smudge of it up under his chin.

“Oh, sorry,”

Kent waves him off. “Nah, where’s the fun in sex without a little mess. I’m showering.”

Bitty waits for the sound of the shower to start up, then rolls himself over so he can throw a leg up over Jack.

He kisses Jack’s cheek, and Jack rolls over to rub their noses together.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Bitty traces meaningless patterns onto Jack’s skin.

“That went very well. I really liked it.” Bitty admits to Jack’s shoulder.

“Me too.”

“We just had sex with a porn star.” It sounds weird for Bitty to say.

“We just had sex with Kent.”

Bitty’s likes Jack’s version better.

Bitty isn’t sure whether this is a one off thing with Kent. Whether they were just taking the opportunity because it was there. It’s something he and Jack—and maybe Kent—can talk about in the future. For now, he’s just happy having this.

He kisses Jack’s shoulder then look up into his eyes. “Hey, I love you.”

Jack smiles and kisses him softly “Love you too.”

The ensuite door opens up, and Kent pokes his head out.

“Aren’t you two joining me?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can reblog this work [HERE](http://pbj-epifest.tumblr.com/post/154528460539/fic-for-your-entertainment) from the pbj-epifest tumblr page!


End file.
